


you are my muse

by starrystars



Series: tangfei; on the other side of the world [3]
Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Fluff, Lyricist!ShaoFei, M/M, Photographer!TangYi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrystars/pseuds/starrystars
Summary: a picture that becomes tangyi's muse has finally come to life.





	you are my muse

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this solely because I was inspired when I see videos of Junhao and Chengyang performing at HIStory party. therefore, lyricist!shaofei and photographer!tangyi is born. and also, the song [sam kim - scent](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-vK8E8TDpEA) is the whole mood for this story so do listen to that song while reading this :) the lyrics are taken from the song above.
> 
> I really apologize for all the errors in this story. The idea is very random and I'm really sorry because this is not good enough...
> 
> Reminder; this story is purely fictional and has nothing to do with the original story of HIStory 3: Trapped.
> 
> thank you so much for reading this!
> 
> enjoy, x

> _You are my muse_

* * *

Tangyi has always loved the sound of the shutter after he has taken numerous pictures of the scenery unfolding in front of him.

He loves how he can capture moments that will end right when it started with his camera and savor that juncture for a really long time. The power photography has is very amazing in Tangyi’s opinion, and maybe that is the sole reason why he is working as a photographer now.

Who doesn’t recognize him? Tangyi, one of Taiwan’s most renowned photographers and is also listed in the top 10 most handsome, successful man by Taiwan’s number one magazine, _Elite_.

Honestly, he doesn’t deserve any of those nominations or titles because Tangyi believes he is just an average person who loves photography so much. It’s just that maybe his works are well-received by a lot of people from different range of age that makes him so popular all around the world.

Tangyi heaves out a sigh and smiles.

The park has always been Tangyi’s favorite destination to take some pictures during his free time. It’s solely because the serenity he will always feel whenever he is surrounded with boisterous laughter coming from the children or the green trees that relaxes his body and mind. Tangyi has traveled around the globe but he still enjoys being here, in one of New Taipei’s public parks and loving this place to the core.

_Click_ , the glass screen is showing an adorable image of a kid smiling back at him as Tangyi secretly took his picture. Tangyi can’t help but smile back at the child, a little brighter than before because he is feeling nothing but happy at the moment. Day by day, Tangyi has grown to love photography even more and there are more reasons for him to love his job.

As Tangyi is looking around, he spotted a guy sitting on the newly-cut green grass with a pen in between his lithe fingers. _He is so focused_ , Tangyi thought. This is because the stranger is staring at the void in front of him and a second after, he is scribbling something on a piece of paper with a tranquil look on his face.

Slowly, he realizes there is something about the stranger’s side profile is making it hard for Tangyi to look elsewhere.

The stranger is really beautiful. From the side, Tangyi can clearly see a complexion of fair and milky skin that really compliments the baby blue shirt he is wearing. The stranger’s eyes are very doe-like, almost resembling a deer. He has a pointed nose, well-defined cheekbones, and plump, red lips.

The stranger is taking Tangyi’s breath away.

Tangyi can almost feel the silkiness of the stranger’s hair, he is loving how soft it looks like as the wind is blowing his overgrown bangs in all direction possible. The feeling of wanting to run his fingers along the stranger’s hair is eating the insides of his chest and Tangyi is feeling dizzy all of a sudden.

Silently, Tangyi directed the camera toward the stranger and presses the shutter with a brief click. In a few seconds, the image of the stranger is showing up on the screen.

“Beautiful,” Tangyi murmured under his breath. Out of all the pictures that he took today, this is the greatest shot.

He looks up and is instantly disappointed because the stranger is gone. Tangyi is already on his feet, trying to search everywhere for him but to his dismay, the stranger is nowhere to be found. He disappeared like the wind before Tangyi gets the chance to ask for his name.

The stranger’s silhouette is occupying the spaces in Tangyi’s mind. Just the beauty of his side profile is making him feeling very edgy and excited at the same time. Tangyi has never seen such beauty before, and he has never been this inspired during his years of being a professional photographer.

Finally, Tangyi has found his muse.

♡♡♡

Tangyi enters Andy’s club with his guitar and also his camera in hands.

Today is Friday, and it’s usual for Tangyi to stop by at his friend’s club and perform a song or two. Tangyi has garnered quite a number of fans after performing for a few years now, much to Andy’s request. _A handsome man with talents like you, I will not waste a moment to attract more customers to my club!_ Is what Andy said to him a few years back. He is always grateful to Andy because not only does he love taking pictures, Tangyi also enjoy singing and playing the instruments too.

He went on stage and performed some songs and did a solo-guitar session. As always, he received a lot of love from the audience and Tangyi is more than happy to thank them all with a sincere bow and a very big smile. Another successful night performing and he is feeling happier when he sees Andy at the bar already waiting for him.

He greeted Andy with a smile and his friend is quick to hug him tight. Andy is always very touchy, especially to the ones he is close to and not to mention, he does have a boyfriend (which is apparently Tangyi’s boss) because often people will mistake their closeness as something _more than just friends_.

Tangyi is single because his job has always been a priority to him and also his family, therefore, he doesn’t have the time to find his other half. But truth to be told, he is tired of being lectured by his sister, Hongye and also his father, Chen Wenhao but what can he do about it? Maybe his other half is a thousand miles away from him and is also waiting for him.

“Hey, what are you thinking about? You are staring holes at me. If my boyfriend sees you staring at me, he will definitely kill you,” Andy said and Tangyi instantly jolted in surprise.

As a sign of showing his anger for surprising him, Tangyi can only glare at Andy. “Nope. Jing Chen will never kill me because I’m his best worker,” Tangyi said confidently.

Andy can only shrug at him before asking, “But seriously though, you have been staring for a good five minutes and I want to know what’s going on in that small brain of yours?”

He gives Andy a good slap on his forearm and he receives a loud shriek from his friend. He is happy with the reaction but then, that instant happiness is gone and his mind went blank again.

“Hey, Tangyi, if you want to space out then you should go home instead of being here.”

“I don’t know, I’ve been thinking about something,” Tangyi stated with his eyebrows furrowing in worry.

“Oh God, Tangyi has done some thinking in his life! I’m a proud mama,” Andy mocked. Tangyi pinches the supple skin of Andy’s hand until the latter is begging for him to stop.

“Okay, okay! What have you been thinking about? This might be something juicy or else, I’m going to chase you out from my club.”

To be frank, Tangyi doesn’t know how to say this. Is it okay for him to share about the stranger he saw a few weeks ago? Will Andy think of him as a creepy stalker or a psychopath for taking pictures of people and adoring it almost every night before to sleep? Wait, _what_ -

He took his camera and searches for that one image. When he found it, Tangyi shows it to Andy hesitantly, feeling scared for no exact reason.

Silence is engulfing the ambiance around them but the sound of soft jazz tunes are playing at the back of his head. Tangyi waited for Andy’s reaction but his friend is looking at the picture for far too long, much to Tangyi’s liking.

“Who is he?” Andy asked with sparkling and curious eyes.

Rubbing his nape to chase the sudden shyness from invading his system, Tangyi shortly replies, “I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?”

“Yeah, I don’t know. I took it a few weeks ago and it…” Tangyi paused just to look at Andy. He is glad that his friend is not in his teasing-mode, but more in his caring-mode.

“-It has been bothering me” Tangyi confessed.

“Why is it such a bother to you?”

_I don’t know too_ , Tangyi wanted to say but when he sees Andy’s eyes are lighting up way brighter than before, he decided to put a momentary pause to his thought.

“Wait a minute,” Andy said in a very serious tone. “Tangyi, I think I know him.” By now, there’s a soft smile on Andy’s face and there is something popping out of nowhere in Tangyi’s heart; it is hope.

_Hope_.

“I think this guy is Meng Shaofei,” Andy said.

_Meng Shaofei?_ Tangyi is trying to familiarize the name on his tongue. It surprises him how that name is rolling off from his mouth so comfortably as if Tangyi is already destined to say that name from the very beginning of time.

Andy is fetching his handphone from his back pocket. He unlocks it and shows it to Tangyi. In a blink, his heart is starting to race as he sees the picture plastered on the screen.

“It’s really him…” Tangyi said in pure awe because the picture he took with the image of this Meng Shaofei with Andy is very similar.

“But, how?”

“He performs here every Friday. He is very talented too and is actually a lyricist.” Andy has given him all of the information that Tangyi has been dying to know. He is on the cloud nine right now, really he is.

“Do you recognize a lyricist with the name Jake? That’s actually him. He is the writer for Ezu Huang, Della and a lot of other famous singers. From what I know, all of his songs are a huge hit,”

His eyes are blown from its socket because he is a fan of those singers and he truly idolizes the lyrics as well as the composition of the song. He can’t believe it, _Meng Shaofei is actually Jake_.

Tangyi is flying across the sky at the moment from feeling too euphoric with this amazing discovery.

“So Tangyi, tell me, when you took his picture, what came to mind?” Andy asked him a very unexpected question and Tangyi doesn’t have an idea on how to answer him.

Tangyi has been taking pictures for almost six years now; everything that he took was very pretty but in all honesty, nothing can compare to the beauty that he found in Shaofei.

Shaofei is very beautiful. _Very_.

“I don’t know,” Tangyi admitted in defeat.

“I think you like him,”

Tangyi can’t even be more surprise than he already is but then, Andy’s statement really took him off guard. “I- I l-like h-him? Who? Meng Shaofei?”

As much as Tangyi wants to deny that but half of his heart and brain is agreeing to Andy’s words.

“You do,” Andy said, the teasing smile on his face is changing to a bolstering smile. “Do you want me to help you?”

Andy’s offering is very tempting and Tangyi is having a hard time trying to make a decision. _This is not the right time to be indecisive Tangyi!_ His mind stated. He can only look at Andy with eyes that are shining with jumbled up feelings that consist of desperation, confusion, and hope.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

♡♡♡

He is really nervous.

Tangyi doesn’t know what to expect and how to react because in a few moments, he will be seeing Meng Shaofei for the very first time, _live_ , in front of him.

Andy has invited him to the club today which is Friday, his off-day and also his alone-day but to discover that Shaofei actually performs here every Friday for the past two years, Tangyi has been missing a lot and he wants nothing more than to make up for those lost time.

He is sitting at the table while sipping a glass of orange juice simply because he wants to be sober tonight. He doesn’t want to be too intoxicated with the alcohol since he is sure the presence of Shaofei will make him drunk nonetheless.

He is looking all over the club, trying to find some familiar faces and he did see Andy with Liang Dian at the bar, giving him a thumbs up and a smile. Tangyi feels at ease, at least for now since his best friends are here with him.

Suddenly, the whole crowd is clapping and Tangyi assumes that Shaofei has arrived.

“Hello everyone. I hope all of you are having a good time,”

Seemingly, Meng Shaofei is already on stage, smiling at everyone and then, something magical happens.

Their eyes meet for the first time.

For a moment, Tangyi is certain that time has stopped ticking.

There is a soft smile gracing Shaofei’s pink lips and the way his eyes are twinkling with so much beauty, Tangyi is certain that he is already blinded.

When Shaofei is starting to press the black and white keys of the piano together, creating a very melodious tune with every touch of his finger, Tangyi’s heart is starting to beat once again.

♡♡♡

_Should I introduce myself to him?_

Tangyi is murmuring under his breath and contemplating his decision to say hi to Shaofei who is currently sitting next to someone at the bar section. Andy is there too and his friend is ushering him to be there but his legs are practically glued to his seat.

There is no way in heaven that Tangyi will be walking toward Shaofei and take a seat beside him as if their brief eye-contact didn’t shake his heart to the core.

“Hey, Tangyi,”

Liang Dian greeted him with his usual cunning smile. For a second, Tangyi is relief that Liang Dian is here with him, just in case if anything bad happens to him, but then, that smile is challenging him and he doesn’t like it.

“Why don’t you stop staring at Shaofei and go say hi?”

Frustrated with literally everyone in this club ( _read_ : Andy and Liang Dian), he can only look at his friend in disbelief.

“Do you think it’s that easy? I think I’m getting a heart attack just by looking at him,” Tangyi whispered his last words in hopes that Liang Dian didn’t catch what he said.

Judging from that mischievous smile, Tangyi is doomed.

“He won’t bite. In fact, he is really cool and Zhaozi is a very nice guy too. I think this is my chance to get laid,”

“Excuse me?”

Liang Dian is laughing at him by now. “Anyways, go say hi to Shaofei so that I can strike a conversation with Zhaozi. Now, go!”

Liang Dian took his hands and drag him to the bar where Shaofei is seated. Once Tangyi is already standing next to Shaofei, Liang Dian gives the latter a smile and ask for Zhaozi (ostensibly Shaofei’s friend) and drags him elsewhere, giving some space for Tangyi to make his move.

If Tangyi isn’t a nervous wreck, he would have appreciated Liang Dian’s kind and understanding gesture but now, his palm is starting to get all sweaty and the butterflies in his stomach are going haywire.

As soon as Shaofei turns around, that smile on his face is still there, and it does some really absurd things to Tangyi’s heart.

“Hello there, are you Tangyi?” Shaofei asked while extending his hand for a shake.

The engine in his brain is starting to run more efficiently than before and his immediate reflex is to shake hands with Shaofei. “Yes, I’m Tangyi, and you must be Meng Shaofei?”

Tangyi is trying to act and sound as confident as ever but his knees are almost at the edge of giving up as the smile on Shaofei’s face is extending.

“I am! And I’m so honored to meet you! I really love all of your works. You are such an amazing photographer.”

Is Tangyi hearing this correctly?

Meng Shaofei, the famous lyricist Jake, acknowledge his work and actually knows him?

_This is too good to be true_.

Tangyi pinches his waist and he feels the pain. He is really not dreaming.

Andy is smiling at him playfully and Tangyi is trying his best not to hit his best friend right here and there.

“You are such a great performer. I really love your voice,” Did Tangyi blurted out his deepest thoughts about Shaofei? The answer is a big, fat _yes_.

The color red on Shaofei’s cheek is really beautiful as it enhances his fair skin to the max. His eyes are glimmering and his gestures are clumsy and flamboyant as Shaofei is tucking the strands of hair that falls elegantly behind his ears with a nervous smile.

“No, I’m not. But thank you so much for your kind words. I heard from Andy that you usually perform here on Saturday?”

Tangyi can only nod at Shaofei upon realizing he has been staring at the latter way too long.

“Y-yeah, I’ll always visit the club on Saturday. I won’t be here other than on that day though,”

“Then why are you here, today?” Shaofei’s question was clearly from pure curiosity but Tangyi couldn’t help but feel hot like his whole being is burning into flames.

Inhaling a deep breath, Tangyi can only reply with a sheepish smile, “Just for a change of weather,”

Andy is trying so hard not to burst into fits of laughter and Tangyi really appreciate him for that.

Buying that excuse with a brief nod, Shaofei is smiling at him again.

For the nth time, Tangyi is mesmerized by that smile.

♡♡♡ 

The air outside the club is fresher and is more soothing for Tangyi.

His wristwatch is showing 11.30 p.m. and the night is still so young, at least for other people and not Tangyi. But it’s nice to be out here with Shaofei by his side.

They decided to leave the club together since Shaofei doesn’t like to hang out too long (his bedtime is at 1.00 a.m. usually if he’s not busy) and isn’t that the cutest thing ever? _Okay_ , Tangyi really should stop squealing like a teenage girl in love with her idol.

Surprisingly, Tangyi and Shaofei live in the same neighborhood. It’s sad because Tangyi doesn’t even know that Shaofei is actually so close to him yet so far away. After all these years, he discovered they are literally neighbors and Tangyi has a hard time trying to believe if it’s true.

As they are walking, Tangyi can’t help but to occasionally glance at Shaofei who is really enjoying the night air. Everything feels quite untrue because Tangyi has been waiting for this moment to happen for a very long time. And when Shaofei is already standing next to him, it feels so unreal.

They have so much in common, and Tangyi is in incredulity due to that reason. Somehow, they are the perfect fit. They are like each other’s puzzle piece, the only way to be completed is for them to be together, at least in Tangyi’s preference.

“I really love this,” Shaofei’s voice was like a gush of whisper that hits Tangyi’s heart so hard, he was almost falling from the sudden blow.

Tangyi can only hum at the latter’s remark while looking at him tentatively.

“I really love walking at night when everything is really quiet. I usually get inspired during times like this. That one song, Ezu Huang’s _How Can I Leave You_ ,” Shaofei said, looking at Tangyi before continuing, ”I wrote it while I was walking around the park at 12.00 a.m.”

_Amazing_ is the only word Tangyi can use to describe the lyricist at the moment.

Naturally, Tangyi took his camera and captures Shaofei’s smile with a simple click.

“Tangyi! I look ugly!” Due to shock, the latter attempted to take the camera from his hand but Tangyi is quick enough to run away.

“You look great!” _You look astounding_ , “You look okay, Shaofei.”

The tip of Shaofei’s ears are in crimson and the sight is so endearing. Tangyi is having a hard time to think properly by now because he is too boozed with everything related to Shaofei.

“Why did you take my picture? I was not ready!” The lyricist protested with a cute pout. It takes all of Tangyi’s willpower to not do something he will regret in the future.

“I will take pictures that are beautiful, it inspires me.” Tangyi honestly said. The confidence is finally settling in his bones as the tipsiness is slowly subsiding from his system.

The look on Shaofei’s face is really hard to interpret, but there’s that smile on his face again and Tangyi thinks he manages to hit the jackpot.

“You inspire me,” Tangyi uttered, letting his words sink into Shaofei before they continue to walk.

♡♡♡

After months of knowing Shaofei, Andy, Liang Dian, and Zhaozi can conclude that their best friend is helplessly in love with the lyricist.

Tangyi will always come to the club on Fridays and he will perform as usual on Saturday because Shaofei will be there too. It hurts to see two idiots being so oblivious of each other’s feelings but it can be cute too. Whenever Shaofei is near, Tangyi will really act out of his norm and simply make a fool of himself. But Shaofei is a kind and naive soul, he too doesn’t realize just how much of a mess he is when it comes to Tangyi.

While Tangyi and Shaofei are in their own circle, Liang Dian, Andy, and Zhaozi are trying to come up with a plan to hook up their friends. It pains them to see both Tangyi and Shaofei beating around the bush for months already.

“Why don’t we kidnap Shaofei?” Liang Dian suggested, but he earned a glare from Zhaozi ( _read_ : his now-official boyfriend because why not?)

“Liang Dian, don’t do that to my Shaofei!” Zhaozi said, hitting his boyfriend’s chest.

Andy is gagging at these two lovebirds before saying, “That isn’t a bad idea but Tangyi will surely slaughter us if we did,”

Zhaozi can only look at his friends in defeat. “Match-making is hard, can’t we just let them be?”

To be frank, Liang Dian agrees not because Zhaozi is his lover, but simply because he has faith in Tangyi and he knows his best friend will make a move somehow (maybe in a thousand years but still).

“Don’t you see how swooned Tangyi is for Shaofei? I pity that child so much!”

Andy is pointing at Tangyi and Shaofei who is sitting on the couch at the far corner of the club. Shaofei is discussing the concept for Della’s newest album with Tangyi who is in charge as the photographer and the designer.

“They look really good together, don’t you think?” Liang Dian said, his usual witty assertion is replaced with sincerity.

“Yeah,”

“They are really perfect together, but they need to stop this pushing and pulling game. Be a man and confess!” Andy stated, feeling defeated and tired of his two _idiot-and-in love_ friends.

Meanwhile, Tangyi is now comfortable enough to be around Shaofei without him breaking down whenever they meet. After months of knowing Shaofei, Tangyi still doesn’t know what this feeling is, but he knows that it’s special and worth-while.

“Don’t you think that Della will look good in this angle?” Shaofei asked for his opinion and being the professional he is, Tangyi replies, “I think she looks better from this angle,”

Their discussion went on for hours but it felt like seconds for Tangyi. As they exited the club and bid their goodbyes to Liang Dian, Andy and Zhaozi (who has that whimsical smile on their faces) they are walking together again.

It has been a weekly thing for both of them. Tangyi is already accustomed to this weekly routine of sending Shaofei home. It makes him feel as if they are already a thing, but in reality, they are just friends, best friends.

A slight twinge can be felt in his heart as realization finally hits him. They are just friends.

But Tangyi is uncertain of his feelings too. Is it admiration? Yes, he really admires Shaofei. Is it love?

_Love_.

Tangyi is clueless.

“Thank you for today Tangyi, I really hope that our project will be a success,” Shaofei said, breaking the silence that eludes their whole journey back home.

“I bet it will. _Unlike Us_ is already a hit, I’m sure people will like the album too.” Tangyi answered.

They have reached Shaofei’s apartment and his heart is heavy with all the feels he has been putting up with for the last few months.

Shaofei is rendering every drop of energy from his body with his existence; Tangyi is really tired of this unknown and confusing feeling.

The wind is blowing harshly and the bangs of Shaofei’s hair is dancing all over his face. Tangyi runs his fingers through Shaofei’s hair, combing those stubborn strands from covering Shaofei’s face and tucking it behind his ears. It almost feels too natural to let his fingers slide through Shaofei’s hair, feeling those fibers are smooth and silky against his rough fingers. He has always wanted to do that, _always_ , and he eventually did.

Shaofei is looking at him with a very foreign expression adorning his face. As if he is baptized by Tangyi’s action as if he is in reverence.

And at that very moment, Tangyi knew.

He is in love.

♡♡♡

Della’s new album, _Die Lovin _’__ is a major success. Both Shaofei and Tangyi receive a good amount of praises and corroboration from many parties. To celebrate their achievement,

Tangyi and Shaofei meet up at Andy’s club.

Shaofei all smiles as he sees Tangyi is already waiting at their usual spot. Shaofei did take his breath away with his change of outfit for the night. Shaofei is wearing a simple white dress shirt with a dark blue blazer that really goes well with his naturally red lips.

Shaofei is glowing under the neon light of this club.

The mixture of fresh Granny Smith apples and red roses are wafting in the air, the scent is overwhelming Tangyi’s every sense as Shaofei is sitting close to him. Only an inch of space is separating them both but Tangyi wants them to be closer, as close as they can be.

“I have something for you, as a sign of gratitude,” Shaofei said as he sipped his second glass of beer. Their faces are so close to each other because Tangyi can feel the heat from Shaofei’s body and the hot breath that is fanning his cheeks.

“What is it?” Tangyi asked.

Shaofei is already walking toward the stage and naturally picks up the guitar situated next to him. Giving Tangyi a smile, he says to the microphone, “This is for you.”

_No Way_

_Every place your feet touch_

_I said I’d be there_

_Whenever there’s a shadow_

_I talk to you before your heart sinks_

_Let’s not do anything_

_Yea, let’s not do anything_

_The city night that you wanted, that I wanted_

_Is so potent_

_The drinks I had today_

_Goes down through you_

_I’ll hold your head_

_So you won’t have bad dreams_

His voice is as sweet as a lullaby, and the strumming from the guitar is very magical. Tangyi has never heard of this song before, is it really written for him?

_I just want the night to come_

_Just like this_

_A day with you is a good day_

_So I hope you’ll come into my arms again_

_What words can I use to describe you?_

_My heart is too deep_

_Will I be able to rise in your heart?_

_I live through you_

_I’ll hold your heart_

_You tell me with a smile_

_That you feel the same way_

_Laying in my room_

_With the window open_

It’s hard to believe, but maybe this is the truth. Maybe Shaofei felt the same way too because the lyrics are so sweet and meaningful, Tangyi is hoping that this song is really dedicated to him.

_I’ll be your song_

_Always playing in your ear_

_Remaining till you fall asleep_

_Laying in my room_

_With the window open_

_I wanna fall asleep_

_Drenched with your scent_

_Then the cool breeze blew over_

_A beautiful melody passes through your ears_

The song ended with Shaofei smiling so dazzlingly at him and Tangyi’s heart is thumping so fast, he might be dead by now.

_This is crazy_ , Tangyi thought to himself as the smile on Shaofei’s face is the only thing he can see in the hub of people surrounding them.

♡♡♡

The stars are shining so brightly tonight.

Tangyi’s heart rate is finally at normal after all the things Shaofei did to him unexpectedly has died down. Their group of friends is simply trying to give them some space (mainly for Tangyi to confess) but he will not do that in a club with a sea of people watching them.

He waited and waited until they decided to ditch the place and walk back home like they always do.

“The song… is it really for me?” He found himself asking. For a second, Shaofei looks taken aback, but then, the latter is looking at him with a smile and a nod.

That song is really written for Tangyi. The scent is the title of it and he loves it.

He took his camera and scroll through the gallery. He found the picture right away and holds Shaofei’s hand to stop him from walking. “Shaofei, I want to show you something,”

Shaofei is nodding at him and Tangyi gives the camera to the latter.

“Is this me?”

That picture has already been in his storage for months and it holds a very special place in his heart. _His first picture of Shaofei._

“Yes,” Tangyi answered.

“I met you for a very long time, way before our meet-up at the club. I’m sorry that I took this without permission. I was trying to talk to you but then you were gone.” He explained, just to make things clear between them.

“Since then, you have become my muse.” Tangyi hesitantly took Shaofei’s hand just to interlace their fingers together. “You have always been my inspiration, Meng Shaofei.”

This moment feels so right, solely because Shaofei’s eyes are turning soft and Tangyi’s heart is melting at the sight.

Delicately, Tangyi cups the latter’s cheek and says, “I like you,”

Shaofei’s eyes are glistening with tears, and the smile on his face is everything that Tangyi has ever wanted in life.

“I like you a lot, Meng Shaofei.”

To his surprise, Shaofei leans in and kisses him.

The light coming from the lamp post gives off a beautiful hue of orange, red and yellow; the colors are vivid and pretty against the gray, tared ground beneath their feet.

Shaofei is kissing him slowly and shyly and eventually just ends up being really calming and nice to both of them.

They parted with a low hum of satisfaction coming from both parties. Tangyi is the first to break the sudden tension with a blissful smile.

“I like you too Tangyi,” Shaofei confessed. By now, his cheeks and his ears are flaring in red.

Their foreheads are touching and Shaofei is smiling at him, “I like you since the first time I saw you. I’m sorry that you didn’t get to talk to me on that day,” The lyricist whispered those words against Tangyi’s lips. Tangyi really wants to kiss him again.

“It’s okay, now that I have you in my arms, I will not let you go,” Tangyi said, closing his eyes as the recognition of Shaofei being in his embrace is still so surreal.

“So…” Shaofei said, resting his hands around Tangyi’s shoulder, “-are we boyfriends now?”

The glint in his eyes is evident as Shaofei said the word boyfriend so confidently. “Boyfriends? I like the sound of it,”

“So, I’m _really_ your boyfriend now?”

“Yes,”

“Are you sure? Am I dreaming? Because it’s too good to be-”

Tangyi stops Shaofei from talking by kissing him again.

“It’s true,” Tangyi stated. “Whatever you want to label us, I’m okay with it. The only thing I know is I like you and you are mine.”

“I’m yours?” Shaofei shyly asked.

“You are mine, and I’m yours.”

Shaofei is hugging Tangyi and nuzzling at his neck while talking as casually as ever. “I’m yours…” Those words are mumbled against his neck but Tangyi can hear it loud and clear. He can feel the shyness exuding from his lover through his word and smile. Shaofei will really be the death of Tangyi.

Shaofei’s whole being is like a dazzling color spray from the canvas, and Tangyi can’t believe his muse is finally his.

Gazing up at the night sky while looking at Shaofei, Tangyi can only say the same thing over and over again.

“You are so beautiful, Meng Shaofei.”

_And I love you._


End file.
